Question: Solve for $x$ : $3\sqrt{x} + 3 = 5\sqrt{x} + 4$
Explanation: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3\sqrt{x} = (5\sqrt{x} + 4) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $3 = 2\sqrt{x} + 4$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $3 - 4 = (2\sqrt{x} + 4) - 4$ $-1 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{-1}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{1}{2} = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.